Gloomy Sunday
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: Song fic...Scully has a bad dream...can't say too much more without giving it all away... Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own the characters.....oh well  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Scully sat beside Mulder's grave. She tried not to come here. She tried to  
make it through just one night without coming. But after what Bill said in  
church it was useless.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Sunday is gloomy  
My hours are slumberless  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"He said I never needed you in the first place, but he's wrong, I still  
need you"  
She whispered into thin air.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Dearest the shadows  
I live with are numberless  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Scully slumped down against his head stone and traced her fingers over his  
name again and again with her right hand, in her left hand, she still  
clutched something. She then screamed into the dead of the night.  
"WHY?!?!"  
She pounded her fingers into the earth gathering dirt into her hand she  
threw it across the cemetery.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Little white flowers  
Will never awaken you  
Not where the black coach  
Of sorrow has taken you  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
She placed the flowers down on his grave and silently rubbed her fingers  
over the name again and again.  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Angels have no thoughts  
Of ever returning you  
Would they be angry  
If I thought of joining you?  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"I think of it every night Mulder... What if I could join you..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Gloomy Sunday  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"I hate Sundays without you now Mulder..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Gloomy is Sunday  
With shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I  
Have decided to end it all  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"I've finally made a decision Mulder... I want to join you..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Soon there'll be candles  
And prayers that are said I know  
But let them not weep  
Let them know that I'm glad to go  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"At least this way... I can be with you..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Death is my dream  
For in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul  
I'll be blessing you  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
I need you Mulder... I really can't spend another Sunday going to church  
without you, and then knowing that when I go to work tomorrow you won't be  
there..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Gloomy Sunday  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
"At least this way... I'll get to see Will..."  
Scully's eyes then traveled down to her stomach, which should still be  
swollen but was flat!  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Scully jerked away drenched in sweat and looked next to her, there lay  
Mulder.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
I wake and I find you asleep  
In the deep of my heart here  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
She reached over and clutched onto Mulder for dear life. She was shaking  
with tears. Mulder woke up, turned around and rapped her into the familiar  
embrace.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Darling I hope  
That my dream never haunted you  
My heart is telling you  
How much I wanted you  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
Scully was glad to feel the familiar bulge separating their bodies. She  
just shook and cried in Mulder's arms until she fell asleep. He would ask  
her about it in the morning. She wouldn't build up her walls, for they  
crumbled long ago. They had crumbled around their love. Mulder was now  
walls, she didn't need her walls to protect her, Mulder wouldn't let anyone  
hurt her.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Gloomy Sunday  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
That's actually a really good song.....anyway "gloomy Sunday" is the property  
of Heather Nova NOT me well I think it sucked but it was in my head  
blocking out my thoughts so I couldn't continue with trash picker! AHHHH!  
So I wrote it! Anyways Please review! 


End file.
